


Some Things Change But Some Never Do

by peccolia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dragonfly stuff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, OC SI, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, here is your ship and your porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccolia/pseuds/peccolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of a belated honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Change But Some Never Do

**Author's Note:**

> For those anons asking for it, here is that promised gratuitous and sort of fluffy RikaxShisui smut in all its glory.

“Y’know, they’ve been… _asking_ again,” Shisui commented, clearing his throat awkwardly while shaking out his hair after freeing it from the forehead protector wrapped around it. He brushed a hand through the short strands, doing all that he could to prolong avoiding eye contact with the girl—or rather, woman—sitting on the living room couch behind him. “I mean, it’s been three years…”

“So? They need to mind their own business. There are plenty of little Uchihas runnin’ around here already— I’ve seen Sasuke with some of ‘em, even. Not like there’s a high demand for new ones or anything.” Rika threw her arms up in an exaggerated shrug before folding her arms behind her head—leaning back just far enough to catch her husband’s eye as he glanced over his shoulder at her, then quickly looked away again. She heaved a sigh at his reaction. It was a touchy topic between them. Ever since their marriage ceremony, they’d put off being intimate in any form or fashion except for occasional hand-brushing and hugging. They didn’t even share a bed.

She quickly came to realize their platonic arrangement—which had been agreed upon by both parties long before they became husband and wife—left Shisui terribly unhappy. He never made it apparent, never voiced his discontent, his desire, but it was written all over his face and he was an open book. Particularly because he’d probably never had to deal with lust and concealing it since she was the only girl he’d ever been interested in that way.

His view of their relationship couldn’t hold up through adulthood—he was a late bloomer when it came to hormones, but he was a healthy male with a fully functional sex drive, so…it was inevitable he thought about sex. With his wife. It was in the burning, bedroom eyes he sent her when he thought she wasn’t looking; in the gentle, lingering touches and the way his hands held her hips when she hugged him when he returned from missions; in the sad disappointment reflected in his eyes when she shut the door to her own bedroom that he’d barely ever set foot in; in the quiet, breathy moans that carried through the silence of the night and the soft whispers of her name she wasn’t meant to hear after he’d accidentally walked in on her in the bath.

She was tempted to give him carte blanche to the red light district just to have _some_ form of release, but he wouldn’t even think about being unfaithful to her, even as a joke. He wasn’t that type. Which was why it was so _hard._ She’d never expected the marriage to pass. She’d never expected to live so long—never expected him to live so long. Never expected him to love her so much. Never expected him to want her so much.

But…other times, she was tempted to give in. To try it, just once, because the age factor was no longer relevant. And it had been so, so long since the last time she’d slept with someone, _touched_ someone, and she missed the myriad of feelings that came with it. And he wanted it so, so badly, and—she couldn’t bear to hurt him, to keep him waiting in lovers’ limbo.

“Would it really be so bad…?”

He mumbled the words so quietly she almost missed them. He finally turned to face her, smiling sheepishly—sadly, because he expected her to say it would be.

“I…I dunno. I mean, I’ve thought about having kids before, sure, but…” Her expression twisted in uncertainty as she pushed herself to her feet and idly brushed at her skirt to remove invisible dust particles.

“…Do you ever think about doing it?” A faint blush dusted the bridge of his nose and he almost looked like he regretted asking, but he didn’t try to cover it up or backtrack. There was no need for mincing words and hiding humiliation between them—communication was honest. Even during their struggles. Because their relationship consisted mainly of talking, interacting, on a platonic level. There was a bond of trust between them that couldn’t be broken by something so trivial and that was part of what made them work so well together. Why they remained functional.

“Sometimes. Right now, actually, because you brought it up.” She flashed him a winning grin that was only half sarcastic, happy that he was finally voicing something about the situation instead of brushing it aside and keeping it all bottled up for whoever’s benefit.

Shisui bit his lip. “I want to. Just so you know. If you…if you ever want to. I’ll always want to.” He fidgeted with the forehead protector in his hands and gave a slightly embarrassed laugh, trying to play off the confession with humor.

Her teasing nature got the better of her. “And if I said I wanted to _now?_ ” Seeing him getting flustered, hot and bothered, was somehow amusing and she wasn’t sure what seized her then, but she found it entertaining. Appealing. It was a different side to him. “Have sex with you, that is.” A smirk—seductive and teasing all at once to the point where it was difficult to tell if she was serious—crossed her lips.

The object in his hands slipped from his grasp and clattered to the ground as his eyes widened and his Adam’s apple trembled noticeably as he gave a harsh, dry swallow. “That doesn’t sound like you, Rika.” His back straightened as she sauntered around the couch, hands behind her back, and stood before him, smiling.

“Well, you’re the one who brought it up so suddenly.”

“I didn’t mean to sound pushy.” He tugged at the collar of his jounin shirt—a habit he revealed when he was nervous, she knew.

“You didn’t. But I think about it, too.”

“Do you…do you really—want to? Now?” He shifted on his feet, leaning towards her slightly, brows furrowing in worry, and he couldn’t contain the hopeful glint in his yes.

Rika reached a hand out slowly, grasping his own and giving a gentle tug, stepping back and taking a few steps down the hall towards their bedrooms. Her eyes darted away, to the doors, before looking slowly back at him. “Yours or mine?” There was just a faint catch in her voice—just a slight inflection of reluctance.

“Um—wait, Rika,” he hesitated, as if sensing it, allowed her to pull him along, but stopped. “I—I should really take a shower first. I just finished a long mission.” His words came out in a jumble, and she couldn’t be sure if he was just searching for an excuse to put off the dalliance or if he was self-conscious about whether or not he reeked of sweat. Maybe he needed the mental preparation.

Maybe he didn’t expect things to end up this way.

“Alright. I can wait.”

 

* * *

 

So there they sat, both fully clothed—one slightly damp from the bath, the other itching to tear off the other’s lounge clothes he’d thoughtlessly put on after leaving the washroom—should have just come out in a towel, Rika thought, just to save them the trouble and awkwardness of removing everything. But it was his first time—she was certain—and he was eager yet clueless.

Rika grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up, but hands covering her own stopped her.

“Let me?” he asked quietly, thumbs absentmindedly stroking her knuckles as he shyly met her gaze.

She gave a slow nod and let go of the clothing, allowing Shisui to push it up, slowly, brushing against her skin in an unintentionally teasing manner with his calloused, strong, yet gentle fingertips that nearly made her shiver because, despite her expectations, the touch left a trail of fire that stirred in the pit of her stomach and, god, she hadn’t felt that sensation since a lifetime ago.

He watched intently, eyes drinking in the sight of her bare skin and the thin lace covering her breasts as the shirt rose higher, until it was over her head and thrown aside somewhere on the floor, forgotten.

His breath hitched as he reached out to edge his fingertips beneath her bra, lightly tracing her skin and ribcage until they met the clasp at the back of the garment and fumbled with it a moment before it gave a satisfying snap and loosened, and he paused a moment, glancing up to meet Rika’s eyes once more for permission. She gave it by shrugging the straps from her shoulders and letting him pull the garment away and setting it aside to join the growing pile of forgotten clothes.

He hesitated—his hands trembled as he reached for her exposed breasts but he stopped—and when he froze, her own hands slid beneath the hem of his shirt, fingertips teasingly touching the edge of his waistband before drifting upwards and across firm muscles that contracted reflexively and turned to fire beneath her touch, burning lower and lower until he felt his pants begin to strain and, soon, his shirt was over his head and she was close, so, _so_ close, and he grasped her hips, pulled her closer, until skin met skin and his mouth was hot on her neck, pressing clumsy-eager, experimental kisses beneath her jaw, in the crook of her shoulder, in the dip of her collar bone, down into the swell of her chest—and then against her mouth as she brought his chin up and pressed her lips to his and then, as they met, the dam broke and years of pent-up sexual tension and passion rushed up all at once in the form of desperate grabbing and squeezing, fondling and stroking, sloppy, inexperienced kisses and moans, and scrambling to remove the remaining clothes.

Until Rika’s fingertips tugged at the band of his brief shorts, pulling them down and over his erection, and he panicked. “W-wait,” he panted, grasping her hands and pulling them away but keeping a hold on them, trembling slightly from adrenaline and nerves and just being so…exposed. “Not—not yet.”

“Okay,” she agreed, closing her fingers over his and offering a brief smile. “We don’t have to go there yet.”

“I’m sorry—I know I brought it up, said I wanted to, but—give me a second.” He reached for her hips, rubbed his thumbs along their edges and then drew his fingers gently down her thighs that straddled his legs, trailed back up and fidgeted with the edges of her underwear. “I’ve never…I’ve only ever wanted to do this with you. So I don’t really…know what to do.”

She gave a full-blown Rika-trademark grin—even in such an intimate situation, she managed to remain her typical, sunny self. “I haven’t done this before either, Shisui.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, not in this life. “But how hard can it be? You just,” she paused, bringing her thumb and index finger together to make a circle before sticking her other index finger through it with a wink. “We’ll figure it out. We’re not dumb.”

His face lit up in a blazing blush at the comically vulgar gesture, yet he grinned despite it, self-conscious inexperience eased. “You never change, Rika. I love you.”

Her grin faltered. “…I know. I love you, too, Shisui. So take all the time you need. I’ll wait.”

He nodded. Closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers, taking a moment to breath and convince himself that _this was happening_ , with _her_ , something he’d never thought would come to pass, and God, it was sooner than expected if he’d ever expected it to happen at all and he wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to feel aside from the eagerness and reluctance and sheer _want_ all tangled up in his heart. But above all else he kept a level mind. He wasn’t the only one involved here. “You’re sure?” he asked gently, opening his eyes and meeting hers.

She nodded and blinked, eyelashes flitting over her eyes as she glanced away. “I’m sure. One-hundred percent. You’ve got the green-light here.”

“Will this—will it change anything between us?”

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” Her gaze wandered back to his, reassuring, as she rested her hands against either side of his face. “I won’t hate you or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about. I could never hate you. No matter what.”

He nodded. Pressed a tender, lingering kiss against her mouth before gripping the thin fabric of her underwear and sliding them down. “Thanks, Rika. I’m ready now.”

He settled between Rika’s thighs as her back met the sheets, pressing his tip in and stifling a gasp at the sensation of warm, wet flesh against such a sensitive area—though as he watched her meet his eyes and give a small smile, he found confidence. He pushed in gently, careful not to be rough, mindful of her comfort, watching her face through every breathy sound and sharp intake of breath—but there was no sign of pain or reluctance as he sank into her and she welcomed him, pressing her thighs against his sides to urge him on, squeezing all around him and pulling him in.

“See,” she breathed out in a low whisper, patting the side of his face affectionately. “Told you it wasn’t hard.”

“It’s—it’s pretty hard,” he replied, offering a playful smile.

“I’m glad you can joke about it,” she snorted, shifting her hips against his to catch him off guard, and he reacted instantly, moaning quietly in the back of his throat and shutting his eyes as he met the movement and his hips jerked—he pulled out slightly, savoring the friction, before giving a careful, experimental thrust that caught her off guard this time, and she uttered an indeterminable noise of pleasure, squirming slightly beneath him as their stomachs met and a light sheen of perspiration spread between them.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, pressing light kisses to her skin, as he pumped in and out, rocking their hips together slowly, and she rose to meet the pressure and threaded her fingers through his hair gently, stroking his scalp as his breath hit her throat. He had no concept of technique just yet, but the way he moved against her was sensual—earnest and loving. He wasn’t only thinking about himself and his desire, simply using her body to satisfy his needs—he cared about hers, too.

One of his hands drifted beneath her, fingertips tracing her spine, as he pressed his palm flat against the small of her back and used it to pull her ever closer, penetrated deeper, and shifted the angle so that the most sensitive part of her rubbed against him when their bodies came together fully and a mounting heat grew between them, hot and wet, burning in their lowest parts.

“A-are you _sure_ you haven’t done this before?” she breathed against his ear, voice trembling faintly.

“I’m sure. But, y’know, there’s this one special, restricted section in the library...” His voice faltered and trailed off.

As his eyebrows furrowed together and he gave a low moan, his hips bucked against her in a needy, desperate motion, quickening pace, she thought about telling him to pull out, not to come inside because the last thing they needed was a mini Rika-Shisui abomination and _her_ as a parent, but as her muscles jerked, began to spasm and the friction between them approached peak, she knew it was too late to go back and it just felt too _good_ to stop.

He twitched inside of her, thrusting through the walls pulsing against him, squeezing, pressing in and all around, and the cresting wave of pleasure crashed down on him all at once, giving in to the release and biting his lip to stifle a cry as he stilled and reached climax.

A gasp escaped Rika’s lips as his body stiffened against hers and a warmth filled her, flooded her, and her back arched up, lifting off the sheets as spasms wracked her. She clung to him as they rode out the orgasm and he eased his pace to slow, gentle movements before sliding out completely.

Panting breaths mingled as he turned his head to press their mouths together in a slow, lasting kiss, running his fingertips along her side, just under her heaving chest, as she cupped the side of his face with a hand and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

He pulled away, yet continued to loom above her, resting his weight on the hands pressed on either side of her as he gazed at her face, eyes drifting over the features he knew so well, memorized, yet etched into mind once more anew, as they were in the afterglow of sex. The way her eyelids dropped to a sleepy, satisfied half-mast, the way her eyelashes brushed her cheeks, the way her sweat-matted bangs clung to the contours of her face, the way her lips parted as she breathed—he felt if he blinked, it would all be gone. That maybe he only dreamed this happened.

“Rika,” he breathed out her name as if to reaffirm her presence.

“Hm?” she asked, fingers tracing the outline of his face affectionately as she watched him, watched the tender, hazy content expression filling his eyes.

“Thank you.”

Her eyes widened a bit at the earnest comment and she looked away with a roguish grin. “Maybe we should do this more often.”

Shisui’s gentle expression turned hopeful with a blush. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. I mean, this was technically our honeymoon…so we have a lot of lost time to make up for.” Her eyes returned to his, flashing mischief. “And maybe you’ll show me that _restricted_ section of the library, too.”

It was his turn to grin. “Maybe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> It couldn't really be any other way.


End file.
